


Silver Spoon

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, mentions of prescriptive attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy finds that he doesn't like changing himself for others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Spoon

"No way, I ain't gonna do that again." Eggsy near yelled. His face was animated with immense frustration, frown lines deepening on his face. It occurred to Harry that he rarely got to see Eggsy truly angry about Kingsman duties. Eggsy whined but almost never refused.

They are laid on their bed together with Eggsy's head on Harry's chest, surrounded by a fortress of fresh gathered sheets giving the pleasant smell of laundery detergent. Harry closed his book, a good read about Darwin's life. Right now though, Eggsy took precedence. He put it on the night stand on his side before looking down at the head pressing on him. Harry relished the sensation of Eggsy's freshly conditioned hair on his skin.

"Darling, you know you don't have much of a choice." he said while running his hand through Eggsy's hair. This had always proved to be an act that soothed him, not today.

"Why? Train myself to speak like a proper wanker?"

"Am I a wanker?" Harry asked with an amused smile edging on his face. Eggsy couldn't see it but he could hear it in his voice. He continued to absently stroke Eggsy's hair while waiting for a response.

"I, no, well...sorry."

"No offence taken," Harry assured with a bright grin. He cupped Eggsy's face with his palm gently, moving Eggsy away from his chest.

He continued "But you have to understand that as a Kingsman, we tend to target a lot of individuals with silver spoons up their arses. Like myself."

"You don't have a silver spoon up your...okay, maybe a bit." Eggsy chuckled, stretching his neck up to peck Harry on the lips. He gestured a small gap with his thumb and finger. "Tiny bit, but I kinda like it though."

He went back to kissing and probably feeling Harry's smile against his lips. It was nice to have a partner as affectionate as Eggsy is, Harry thought. He was relieved to have moments like these on their missionless days. After a month apart, he craved for the feel of Eggsy.

"It ain't fair that I have to change myself to get a bit of respect. I have to change the way I dress. I have to change the way I talk." Eggsy took Harry's hand into his own and retrieved to the crook of his neck, inhaling for a moment.

"Innit not enough that I've got the skills?" he whispered the last part.

"If you were uncomfortable wearing the clothes I gave you, I don't want to pressure you."

"No, look, I love all the clothes you've ever given to me, yeah? I just wish no one would judge me if I turned up in a T-shirt once in a while."

"I realise how unfair this is Eggsy. I do apologise, I had no idea you felt this way. I admit my efforts to turn you into what a gentleman may be misguided, especially," he paused momentarily, getting the right words. "Especially, if I lead you to believe that you need to change for me or anyone else."

"You? I love you, Harry. I don't mind changing small parts of me for you. Just don't wanna be losing my identity. I don't want to be a different person 'cause I like me."

"I like you the way you are too. You're simply wonderful." he sighed, taking Eggsy's hand into his and calmly stroking it. "I think it would make your job as a Kingsman a lot easier if you could pretend to be a different person when on a mission.You shouldn't have to change who you are, it's ridiculous that you ever have to when you're not undercover. You deserve as much respect as any Kingsman - more than any Kingsman. You've become so very incredible at your job, I'm in awe of you every single day."

"That's very nice of you to say."

"Well it's true."

"I'll go tell Merlin I want back into that dialect training thing, but that coach is a right knob. I guess I could do with speaking proper." He looked over at the alarm clock - 1am.

"Tomorrow." he mumbled.

Harry felt the need to speak out, "The way I speak isn't really proper. It's just the shite rich old aristocracy use to fuck over everyone else. My grandmother always told my father that when we left Yorkshire. I really should think about her words more. Wise woman."

"Okay so first off, I'm finding it super sexy that you're swearing so much," Eggsy smirked. "Second, your family came from Yorkshire? Assumed you was like created using High London's soil. Can't imagine you with the accent."

Harry considered him with a soft smirk.

"No, not quite. My father was born out of wedlock. I'm afraid back then it wasn't the norm and my grandmother's family disowned her. Ugly affair, as you can imagine."

Eggsy squeezed his hand gently. His eyes met Harry's with a pitiful look. He couldn't help it when he momentarily forgot about the story he was retelling, so often told to him by his father. He recalled the nights where they would sit around the dinner table with his parents and they would share about their proud family history of farmers and shopkeepers. Harry looked back in shame at the way he voiced his distaste over their heritage. After all, all of the other children in his school had only rich nobles in their family tree.

He refocused himself before continuing. "She gathered all the money she had and came to London to find work, she was seventeen. Managed to get herself a job with a tailor in Savile Row, got herself involved with Kingsman. Resourceful lady. My point is, I suppose, you're no better or worse for however you speak. It's just sounds. People may think otherwise, important people sometimes. You'll have to deal with them. You may even have to deal with me in all my foolishness if I try to change what you say, without thinking that is. Just know that being a gentleman means that you stand by who you want to be. A gentleman recognises fools and disregards them."

 _Because you're better than all of them_ , he thought. He looked back at Eggsy to find that the younger man was watching him with a soft smile on his face, something he may have recognised as gratitude in his eyes. A warm feeling blanketed over his chest. "Besides, I'm quite fond of your accent, it has a charm."

"Yeah? Quite fond of yours too." Eggsy ran his fingers across Harry's cheek, manoeuvring himself to straddle his man; exchanged a tender kiss.

"Mm, wait," Harry peeled his lips away. "We have to go back in early to fill out the mission reports."

Eggsy groaned.

"You know, we won't be doing much else. Lots of paperwork. It may be a T-shirt and jeans day tomorrow."

Eggsy's face brightened, grinning from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is! I don't write a whole lot of fic so pointers would be greatly appreciated. I just really wanted Harry and Eggsy to have a conversation about prescriptivism against regional dialect/accent/class because it's close to my heart and I feel like the film sidestepped that a bit. Also because I wanted to make up some background for Harry Hart.


End file.
